


Looks of Disgust

by SJoan



Series: Dribble Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: He wasn’t sure when the looks of disgust and hatred turned into something else.





	Looks of Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairest of the Rare's weekend Roulette Pairing Drabble (Jan. 27th).   
> Unbeta'd and just for fun.

He wasn’t sure when the looks of disgust and hatred turned into something else. It was the strangest feeling - one day detesting every side glance they gave each other and the next almost waiting for that connection, ignoring the initial disgust. It had gotten to the point where he counted down the hours waiting for his… acquaintance? Friend? Hater-turned-almost-lover? 

Angrily shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Inhaling deeply, he decided that night he wasn't going to send a look any longer. He was going to confront the man, determine what was going on. What these feelings meant. 

At half past six, Severus stormed up to the front door and knocked rapidly. It was yanked open, almost tearing the hinges off. Vernon stood there, chest heaving.

Severus arched an eyebrow. Vernon glared and crossed his arm. Severus’s mouth twitched and he swept into the house with his cloak billowing out behind him. 

“Now listen here you…” Vernon growled, pointing his finger directly at Severus’s nose. Severus batted it away and pulled the man towards him. Staring into his eyes, Severus glanced down at Vernon’s lips and the urge to trace his tongue along them became almost too much to bear. 

Vernon growled again and yanked on Severus’s hair, pulling the man in for a kiss. It ended far too soon and when Vernon pushed him away, it was Severus’s turn stand there, chest heaving. 

Apparently, these feelings weren’t going to go away any time soon. Especially when the man kissed like that.


End file.
